La Vida Continua
by Kony Greene
Summary: Raiting M capitulo 5 violencia y sexo Que ocurrira cuando vuelvan los vulturis?que es la imprimacion?cuando llege Nahuel en el momento meno esperado,en una fiesta toda la vida de Ness de un giro de 360,Que haran los Cullen y como lo tomara Jake?
1. Cap 1 Recordando

CAPITULO 1-RECORDANDO

IsabellaPOV.

La micro avanzaba y yo solo escuchaba música mientras veía por el vidrio como las calles se llenaban de gotas con la lluvia la micro doblo y una calle llena de baches cada uno con mucha agua la micro "saltaba".

La micro doblo nuevamente y contemple un paisaje hermoso, una calle que rodeaba por un lado al parque O'higgins estaba con árboles en ambos costados y cada uno botaba hojas café que llenaban la calle esta estaba llena de hojas y en medio de la calle se dibujaban dos vías de automóviles sin hojas que no lograba llenarse de hojas por la cantidad de autos que transitaba constante mente.

La micro entro en una de esas vías y me sentí como si estuviera en el paisaje de una portada de un libro, era hermoso.

Mi madre me hablo y yo no la tome en cuenta la micro doblo la calle estaba como las anteriores, mojadas hasta que legamos a otra estaba con hojas de igual manera q la otra y cerca de mi destino un par de calles normales hasta que mire por la ventana y la calle estaba rodeada de árboles y llena de hojas con solo una vía pequeña que avían dibujado los autos al pasar y que no dejaban que se llenara de hojas. Me tenia que bajar en un paradero mas y no quería la calle me decía "no te bajes contempla los demás recorridos" no quería bajarme pero mi madre toco el timbre las puertas se abrieron y tuve que bajar, salimos del paradero y la vereda estaba llena de hojas mi madre junto a mi abuela pasaron adelante camino Asia la esquina yo las seguí desde atrás pateando las hojas que estaban en mi camino.

Llegamos a la esquina y tuvimos una pequeña discusión sobre en que esquina cruzar.  
>Gane.<p>

Comencé a escuchar la canción "what is love" de Cristopher Drew .  
>Cruzamos y llegamos al colegio Salesiano Alameda, mientras esperaba en la esquina observe una jardinera donde se encontraban unas flores hermosas unas blancas y otras lilas que eran hermosas.<p>

Fue linda la confirmación de mi primo pero haaa... Que suerte la de el pronto acabaría el colegio y podría irse donde quisiera.

Tomamos otra micro de regreso a casa pero esta vez llovía mas, mientras miraba por la. Ventana y vi el paisaje que apenas se visualizaba por culpa de la lluvia recordé la suscripción que había enviado al instituto de intercambio.

-mama sabes...me iré de intercambio.-le dije súper decidida.

-que? , Acaso estas loca que es lo que tienes en la cabeza, como se te ocurre !, mujer ! Eso es una locura , no niña por que eso no lo decide alguien madura!.-comenzó a gritar desesperada y toda la gente de la micro la miraba como diciendo" que le pasa a esta vieja loca".

Deje que siguiera gritando por unos momentos, y volví a recordar el motivo ,no era mucho por querer tener un mejor colegio ni nada eso era en un segundo plano, solo era querer estar lejos de mi familia mi madre, mi hermana menor que era la consentida y mi hermana mayor que era una abusadora.

-míralo desde mi punto de vista que es el correcto y es maduro…-comencé a decir-tendré estudios internacionales y podré optar a las mejores universidades del mundo o solo a unas universidades mejores de las que aquí exciten y tendré un mejor trabajo y podré tener el futuro que he tenido planeado durante toda mi vida, mamá solo dame esta oportunidad- dije haciendo un puchero.

-mmm...…deja pensarlo, y dime una cosa.-dijo y pensó durante un momento- que hay de mi?, tus hermanas? Y tu padre?-dijo enarcando una ceja.

-fácil les enviare cartas y los extrañare y con mi padre tu sabes que ya no lo podré ir a ver pero podré hablar con el y tu sabes como.

-hay que pensarlo y mas encima nisi quiera sabe donde podrás irte de intercambio dime países y donde vivirás.

-fácil mira ya envíe la semana pasada una solicitud con mis notas del colegio y ellos me facilitan el alojamiento y me facilitan las cosas…solo lo único que tienes que pagar es la escuela que no creo que sea mucho por que gracias a mis notas tengo derecho a un beca y tu solo me ayudarías con el alimento y yo me buscare un empleo de medio tiempo.-dije sin respirar.

-bueno solo que debo consultarlo con tu padre-dijo recordando a mi difunto padre.

Eso era lo otro tener que esperar mas días.

-bueno.-dije colocando cara de perrito.

-pero…-dijo con tono amenazador-me lego a enterar que bajaste tus notas juro que ago lo posible por traerte de vuelta a este país.

-haa y otra osa-dijo-dime a que país o a que países postulaste?.

-A Estados Unidos e Italia.

Habíamos llegado a nuestro destino y tuvimos que bajarnos caminamos directo a casa y había algo raro.

Mi hermana menor gritaba desesperada, mientras mi hermana mayor le gritaba que se callara.

Entramos de forma rápida a la casa sin que ninguna se enterara de que entramos, dejamos las cosas en el sillón del living-comedor y escuchamos como mi hermana mayor de 18 años amenazaba a mi hermana pequeña de tan solo 6 años.

Fuimos a ver que sucedía y nos dirigimos a la escalera y vimos a Thyara sentada en el suelo junto a Jessica mientras esta recibía amenazas y era zamarreada del brazo por mi hermana mayor.

-si le dices esto a mamá juro que me enojo contigo-le dijo mientras la zamarreaba- le tendrás que decir que fue un accidente y que tu sola te caíste de las escalera, escuchaste mocosa? Por que si…

-Por que si me dice, que ocurrirá-interrumpió mi madre.

Mi hermana menor me miro y fue directo a abrazarme, mientras mi hermana mayor Thyara colocaba los ojos como paltos al darse cuenta de que mi madre y yo la aviamos pillado.

-explícame inmediatamente que fue lo que le hiciste a la Jessica!-grito mi madre furiosa.

-Nada solo que esta pendeja me estaba molestando y yo la empuje de mi pieza y se tropezó y se callo por las escaleras.-dijo cabizbaja-pero en mi defensa estaba puro molestando.

Cristina obligo a Thyara a que se parara del suelo y la miro enfurecida y le dio una bofetada.

-te o-di-o!-dijo mi hermana con furia a mamá y subió a su habitación y se encerró.

Pasaron dos horas mi madre subió a ver si mi hermana le abría la puerta y esta lo único que hizo fue gritar "no pienses que la abriré!".

-me abres o juró que derribo esa puerta.-dijo mamá con un tono amenazador.

Mi mamá bajo, y solo me miro y me dijo cuida tu hermana chica yo iré a hablar con tu papá para decirle que te iras de intercambio.

Mi mamá salio de la casa y mi hermana pequeña que estaba sentada en mis rodillas me miro con tristeza.

-te iras de casa?-dijo casi llorando.

La contemple y asentí esto seria difícil alejarme de mi hermana pequeña que aunque fuera la consentida era la única que me caía bien en toda mi familia.

-lo siento pero no me gusta este país y menos esta ciudad juro que te mandare postales y que te escribiré.-le dije cabizbaja.

-pero eres a la única que tengo…eres mi hermana preferida, yo no quiero a Thyara ni a mamá solo te quiero a ti-dijo mientras unas pocas lagrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojo.

Me miro y sus lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas hasta caer y desaparecer en la nada, me era tan difícil verla haci que no aguante y comencé a llorar con ella era tan triste, iba a ser mas difícil de lo que había imaginado.

-mira me encantaría llevarte conmigo pero no puedo esto es…difícil de explicar-dije llorando.

-hermanita…te amo mucho, eres la única persona a la que tengo en mi vida…te tengo a ti y la Marion.

No lo podía creer mi hermana ahora, justó ahora, me confesaba que a las únicas personas que tenia en el mundo era a mi Isabella Swan y a su mejor amiga desde pre kinder Marion Navarro.

Estaba completamente sorprendida mi pequeña fastidiadota, ahora, cuando me iba a ir a quien sabe cual país me decía que las únicas personas en este mundo era yo y su BFF.

Mi madre regreso del cementerio y solo bi que estaba de lo más feliz, eso me lleno de esperanzas, el saber que tendría permiso y el saber que pronto me iría de aquí, pronto me libraría de mi familia, "nada mejor" pensé.

-y mamá como te ha ido?- pregunte con voz picarona mientras juntaba mis manos y ice como si tuviera vergüenza.

-imagínate fue lo mejor…hable con el y mi mente se despejo-dijo suspirando.

-mamá mañana llegara la carta diciendo si me iré o no y a que país me toca o si tengo derecho a elegir-dije

Mi madre solo quería que este día acabara pero también que a la vez no, fácil quería que mi hermana mayor se le pasara su pataleta y quería que nunca llegara esa carta de la empresa de intercambio.

-hija prométeme que nunca pararas de escribirme-dijo llorando.

Aghhh lo que me faltaba, mi madre llorando por mi ida, era increíble ni siquiera quería llorar, quería saltar en un pie solo con saber que mañana sabría si me iría o no a otro país y lo mejor SOLA.

Paso la noche y mi hermana seguía encerrada en su habitación y yo solo miraba por la ventana a ver si el correo se llenaba con una sola carta, "mi pasaje a la felicidad" pensé.

Mi madre despertó y bajo corriendo las escaleras juntó a Jessica y solo me miraron.

-ha llegado algo?.

-no nada.

Bueno are el desayuno el mas delicioso "uno de los últimos desayunos que tendremos juntas" dijo.

-lose mamá.

Tomamos desayuno y fui a revisar el buzón.

Corrí a ver si estaba la carta y hay estaba en un sobre de papel fino con una postal que salía un águila, saque el sobre del buzón con mucha emoción y corrí de vuelta a mi casa.

Me fui a mi habitación y cerré los ojos, suspiré y comencé a abrir el sobre con delicadeza, desarme el doblado en tres de a carta y abrí mis ojos y comencé a leer.

Querida Señorita Isabella Swan:

Somos de la compañía de intercambio Travel y tenemos la misión de contarle que Ud. a sido seleccionada para pode hacer el intercambio con una alumna del país y ciudad que usted decida.

También tenemos el agrado de comunicarle que por causa de sus altas calificaciones Ud. a sido ganadora de una beca de un 100% de la mensualidad de los dos años que durara su intercambio.

Agradados de comunicarles esta información nos despedimos.

ATTE. Travel intercambios.

-mamá!-grite emocionada.

Comencé a llorar desconsoladamente.

Mi madre subió emocionada las escaleras, abrió la puerta y me miró y me abrazo.

-hija lo siento se lo mucho que querías esto, pero no todo se puede en la vida-dijo mi madre abrazándome mientas me consolaba.

Comencé a llorar más fuerte y intente de librarme de sus brazos y quería gritar de alegría.

-mamá! He quedado y me he ganado la beca con un 100% y tengo derecho a elegir país y ciudad-dije totalmente emocionada.

-hoo hija.

-lose madre me iré de intercambio a … Estados Unidos a Fork Washington.

Y haci fue como llege acá ase varios años, y de eso no me arrepiento.


	2. 2 capitulo El intruso

El intruso.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV.<strong>

Y así era como yo había llegado a Fork.

Ya llevaba una cantidad de años considerables viviendo aquí en Fork, ya habia formado mi familia junto a los Cullen, tenia un marido hermoso con cabello de color bronce una nariz recta 1.80 de estatura y muy guapo, mas una hija de 5 años que aparentaba 16-17 años y tenia unos tirabuzones que le llegaban hasta la cintura y una cara hermosa.

Todo era tan perfecto, los vulturis ya no nos molestaban y todo iba como siempre, mi padre se mantenía al margen junto a Sue, Alice con Jasper, Carlisle con Esme, Emmett con Rosalie, Jacob con mi hija que ya aparentaba 15 años y Edward y yo.

-mamá quiero que hoy vuelvas a leerme un cuento-Dijo Renesme de su forma peculiar de hablar.

-nolose léeme parte de tu libro preferido-dijo sonriendo mientras estaba recostada en su cama de nuestra cabaña.

Fui a la biblioteca del living y saque "Cumbres Borrascosas", le eche una hojeada para ver que leerle a mi hija.

Selecciones los párrafos y camine hasta su habitación, abrí la puerta y la vi que ya estaba casi dormida desidia irme y ella me interrumpió al oír que me iba.

-no te bayas solo léeme tu parte preferida mamá-me dijo casi rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Bueno leeré mi parte preferida-dije yendo a la pagina exacta-."Si todo el mundo pereciera y el viviera...todo seguirá igual, pero si el pereciera y todo el mundo viviera el mundo se tornaría en un completo extraño para mi"-cite las palabras que un día le habia dicho a Edward.

**Renesme POV.**

Mi mami me habia leído una de sus estrofas preferidas de "Cumbres Borrascosas" y yo comprendía exactamente a que se refería esa parte del libro, era como si mi Jacob muriera, ya no existiría motivo por el cual y para vivir, y ya nada seria igual todo seria extraño y sombrío sin él.

Me caí rendida en los brazos de Morfeo y comencé a soñar y me veía a mi y a Jacob besándonos y de repente el desaparecía y veía muchas capas negras, ellos se acercaban ami y veía como mis padres corrían hacia mi mientras Jacob se veía desorientado, mis padres gritaban yo veía todo oscuro...no sabia donde ir no escuchaba nada y solo sentí como era torturada...

-no!-grite al despertar.

Que habia sido eso ellos me mataban?. No podía ser eso no ocurriría no, nunca lo permitirían.

Escuche como se abría la puerta de mi habitación y mamá con papá entraban súper preocupados.

-que ocurrió nena- dijo papá mientras me abrazaba.

-nada solo una pesadilla-hubo un silencio y la cara de mi papá se deformo al ver que habia soñado.

- que as soñado cariño?-pregunto mamá angustiada.

-los...vu-vulturis-no podía pronunciar bien la palabra por miedo ellos me mataban en mi sueño o eso intentaban.

-mi amor no pasa nada ellos nunca te aran daño solo fue un mal sueño no pienses en eso-dijo papá acariciando mi quieres de desayuno?-dijo enarcando una ceja.

Que hora seria para que mi padre me preparara desayuno?

"Las 10:15" dijo papá al leer mi pensamiento.

Aghh odiaba que hiciera eso no me daba privacidad.

-papá, para!-le grite molesta.

Escuche una risa en la cocina y luego un besos apasionado que preferí no seguir escuchando.

"papá se que me escuchas, iré a buscar a Jacob, lo quiero a mi lado así que prepara mas de comer, por favor" dije en mi mente sabiendo que me escucharía.

Me puse unos jeans de forma rápida, una polera y una leñadora y salte por la ventana en dirección a casa de mi mejor amigo.

Mientras corría hacia la Push sentí el ambiente tenso y decidí detenerme, sentía una amenaza que alguien se acercaba.

Me puse en posición de ataque, agudice mi oído y comencé a sentir como unos pasos grandes y fuertes se aproximaban a mi rompiendo las hojas que se encontraban en el suelo.

-quien anda hay?-pregunte con la voz temblorosa.

Derepente vi que ese algo se acercaba por el lado norte del bosque y apareció entre los árboles.

Me quede perpleja, paso un momento y comencé a reírme hasta caer al suelo.

Era un oso bebé y eso me habia asustado tanto, no podía parar de reír.

Pare mis risa y acaricie al osos y seguí mi rumbo hasta la Push.

-Jacob!-grite al llegar a la puerta de su casa.

Sentí que una silla de ruedas se acercaba, era Billi.

-que ocurre pequeña-dijo Billy.

-quiero ir con Jacob a mi casa-dije con tono de obviedad.

-esta en casa de Sam discuten asuntos de ambas manadas.

-gracias-dije y salí corriendo a casa de Sam.

Que ocurriría para que ambas manadas estuvieran juntas?, que ocurría que tan grave era?, fueron preguntas a las que no le encontraba respuesta alguna.

Llegue a la casa de Sam y vi como Jacob corría a abrasarme y me abraso por un largo tiempo, era un abraso con temor, eso era algo ocurría el tenia temor a perderme, pero...porque?.

-que ocurre Jake?-dije preocupada.

-ya lo sabrás, pero es peligroso que anden solos todos ahora-miro a Sam y asintió-mira uno de los suyos me refiero a un chupasangres anduvo merodeando ayer en la noche Embry lo encontró merodeando nuestro territorio y creemos que puede ser algo que no esta bien...me refiero no es normal que una sanguijuela ande por territorio de nosotros solo el olor te debería aparta, pero no lo iso algo buscaba y al parecer no lo a encontrado.

Me quede perpleja y solo lo mire y le acaricie la cara.

-te aseguro que no es nada grave, hocino mi tía Alice lo hubiera visto, o no es alguien conocido-le dije tranquilizándolo.

Sentí que sonaba mi móvil, era papá.

Conteste.

-que ocurre pa?-le dije con voz molesta.

-has tardado mucho hija, que ocurre?-dijo sospechando algo.

-en casa sabrás-le dije y corte.

-Jake vamos a mi casa.

Lo tome de la mano y salimos corriendo el se transformo y me siguió en su forma lobuna, llegamos directo a la casa grande donde supuse que se encontrarían todos.

Mientras nos acercábamos note que mi padre tenía una cara rara y que nos esperaba ansioso de saber que ocurría.

Entramos a la casa y todos estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor esperándonos a que le contáramos.

-bueno Jacob creo que hay algo de lo que nos debes informar-dijo mi abuelo.

-mmm...si, es algo raro, bueno ayer mientras la otra manada asía guardia en el territorio sintió un mal olor y lo siguió y de dio cuenta que era un vampiro que andaba rodeando el sector de nosotros y luego se acerco a su sector rápidamente, pero Embry no pudo seguirlo por ser su territorio y no volvió durante toda la noche esa sanguijuela, no sabemos de quien se trataba solo que era alguien que buscaba algo pero que no tubo la oportunidad de encontrarlo.

Todos miraban a mi amigo perplejos y nadie rompió el silencio por un momento, mi padre veía la mente de Jacob, mi madre fue donde mi y me abrazo de forma protectora.

**Edward POV.**

Miraba el pensamiento de Jacob e intentaba ver quien era vampiro.

Primero no era un nómada ese vampiro buscaba algo, era como Victoria que venia en busca de algo pero nunca lo lograba, pero no era ella, quien podría ser?

Seguía viendo los pensamientos que Embry habia compartido con ambas manadas.

-es alguien de la guardia, Carlisle es alguien de la guardia!-dije.

-Pero quien? Y que quería?-dijo él sorprendido.

-lo recuerdo perfectamente, era alguien que vi cuando Bella me fue a rescatar a Volterra y que estaba cuando nos hicieron la ultima visita por Nessi-dije con tristeza.

Vi como a mi Bella se le deformaba la cara al recordar aquellos episodios.

Luego de esa pequeña reunión, Alice se enfoco al 100% en el intruso, la manada hacia ronda mientras nosotros protegíamos a Renesme, ya que suponíamos que era ella la causa de la visita.

* * *

><p>Se que demore en publicar este 2° cap. pero mil disculpas por que no sabia como actuaizar u.u, si es vergonzoso admitirlo.<p>

Bueno gracias a esa personita unica que me dejo un Review, pero se que alguien mas leyo este y el cap anterior haci que para esas personas escribo y por placer y guto a la literatura.

Y no sean malitas conmigo me gustaria saber cuanta gente lee mi ficc haci que dejenme un review n.n.

Adios.


	3. 3 capitulo Conflicto

**.**

.-°*3 capitulo*°-.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Renesme POV.<strong>

Mi tía Alice tenia casi todos los días al menos una visón de los vulturis que involucraban a Aro, Jane, Alec, Demetri y el vampiro que vino, el que al parecer se llamaba Aaron.

-que es lo que quieren los Vulturis?-pregunte angustiada a mi tía Alice al ver que se veía envuelta en la 5 visión del día.

-no lose Nesi, solo que es medio con...

Y se callo al tener una nueva visión.

Como desearía que mi padre estuviera aquí y no comprando me sangre junto al abuelo.

Alice estaba paralizada con los ojos como platos, pero había algo de lo que estábamos todos seguros de que tía Alice estaba paraliza y ya su visión había acabado.

-Alice amor!-le grito mi tío Jasper mientras la zamarreaba viste?, -dínoslo.

-vinieron por que Benjamín junto a su "hermano", están creando un ejercito para revelarse con los vulturis en especial Marco y Cayo, Aron vino solo para verificar si estamos o no constituyendo el ejercito-dijo perpleja.

-Alíe que ocurre?-dijo papá entrando a la casa junto al Abuelo.

-los vulturis-susurro mamá totalmente asustada

-pero no corremos peligro-dijo papá acariciando mi hombro y el de mamá para tranquilizarnos vinieron a ver si nos habíamos unidos nosotros y/o la manda-concluyo mi papá.

Bueno no había de que preocuparse al parecer "o si papá?"Pregunte en mi mente sabiendo que papá me estaba leyendo.

-no cariño-dijo acercándose, hay que mantenerse alerta-dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

**Jacob POV.**

Me encontraba junto a mi manada Seth y Leha, en el bosque en mi forma lobuna, discutiendo que podríamos hacer respecto al intruso que supuesta mente por lo que decía el padre de mi amiga era una sanguijuela de la guardia de los vulturis.

"chicos que deberíamos hacer?, Debemos proteger nuestro territorio también" dije.

"no lose Jake será mejor que los hablemos con los Cullen, primero" dijo Seth.

"que importan los Cullen si este es NUESTRO territorio, no metas a las sanguijuelas" dijo Leha enojadísima.

Ambos la fulminamos con la mirada y Seth le rugió por haber ofendido a uno de sus amigos.

"saben iré a ver a Nesi para ver como van las cosas" dije y me perdí entre los árboles.

"Jake espera..."dijo Seth.

"No Seth, iré solo".

Me transforme y corrí en forma humana, cruce el río y Nesi me esperaba con una gran sonrisa.

-Jacob, no nos ocurrirá nada-dijo mi amiga con lágrimas de emoción.

-pero así de fácil?-pregunté asombrado.

-bueno lo que nos concierne a nosotros es que no nos quieren hacer daño...por el momento-Jake hizo una mueca al oír lo ultimo que dije.

-explícate...

-es que están creando un ejercito revolucionario contra los vulturis y pensaron o creen que estamos en ellos...aunque aun no nos han invitado-dijo asiendo una mueca de perdón.

-pretenden ir?-pregunto el exaltado.

**RenesmeePOV**

-no!...-grite y luego pensé-en realidad nose capaz que quieran ir por que tu sabes lo que ocurrió ase unos años.

-llamare a la manada-dijo y salio corriendo.

Intente detenerle pero el no lo permitió.

-papá!-grite llorando, no sabia por que, pero lloraba.

Vi entre las lágrimas como papá y mamá se acercaban a mi preocupados.

"papá no se porque lloro, pero Jacob cree que si nos citan al ejercito vamos a querer ir y salio corriendo donde la manada" le dije en mis pensamientos, por que mi llanto era tan desesperante que no podía articular palabra alguna.

-bebé Jacob fue solo a avisar, y nose te aseguro que no iremos a esa lucha no te...

-nosotros somos Suiza-dijo mamá interrumpiendo a papá.

-ajajá!...-estalle en risas por lo que habia dicho mamá.

Vi como mis papas se miraban con tanta dulzura, donde mi mamá habia dicho eso, que tanto les hacia recordar eso.

-Después te cuento-dijo papá besando a mi madre.

-bueno entonces...?-dije sin comprender.

-somos neutrales, Nesi , que aprendes con las clases de Rosalie?-dijo riéndose también.

-ha...comprendo-dije.

-papá y ... Jacob?.

-viene de regreso-dijo apuntando a un lobo que salía entre los árboles.

Salí corriendo donde mi Jacob, nose que me ocurría pero sentía algo diferente a lo de siempre, por que no lo quería lejos de mi?.

-Renesme Cullen, tenemos una conversación pendiente-dijo al escuchar mis pensamientos-y...Jacob contigo también-le dijo con tono amenazante.

Ambos nos ruborizamos, por que, acaso Jacob sentía también algo extraño hacia mi?, no, no podía ser posible, Jacob enamorado de mi también?...momento acabo de decir que estaba enamorada de Jacob?,acababa de darme cuenta de eso.

Sentí un gruñido de mi padre desde dentro de la casa Cullen.

"no deberías por que espiarme" pensé para él

Otro gruñido, reí y Jacob me miro con cara de pregunta.

-nada de que preocuparse.

-OK Nesi, lo siento por lo de denante es que...temí perderte y salí en busca de ayuda pero Seth me hizo plantarme en la tierra y volví-dijo.

Acaso había dicho que tenía miedo de perderme?.No eso yo no lo escuche, fue mi imaginación.

**Jacob POV.**

_Minutos antes_

Era un entupido como había salido corriendo por eso, solo por el temor a perderla.

Seth me habia aclarado mi mente y me ayudado a calmarme.

Me devolví corriendo a Casa de los Cullen.

Mientras corría pensé a decirle a Nessi las cosas que sentía por ella y también explicarle sobre mi imprimación.

Llegue y vi a Nesi esperándome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Vi como sus cara cambiaba de expresiones esto era tan, tan...bello, ella era bella.

La abrase y le pedí que fuéramos al bosque, ella acepto y fuimos corriendo.

-Renesme-le dije tomando su mano-hay algo que debo contarte...-tome una pausa.

-que cosa Jacob?.

-mira los licántropos como nosotros sufrimos una imprimación...quiere decir que encontramos a nuestra alma gemela la que se nos he correspondida y la cual nos sostiene y mantienes en la tierra y vivos...-respire Hondo-eso es nuestra naturaleza , se que es correspondida pero puede ser como amiga, hermana o lo que sea.

-Nessi yo me he imprimado de ti...pero no quiero que te sientas amarrada a mi, solo que quería que supieras que se que seremos buenos amigos.

-Jake, tu eres mi amigo pero yo no soy Alice, así que no puedo decir más, solo que te quiero-dijo y me abrazo.

Me abrumo la realidad de sus palabras y solo di el paso que nos separaba toque su frente con la mía, solté una de sus manos y acaricie su mejilla.

Ella se alejo de mí.

**Renesme POV.**

Me aleje de Jacob había algo que quería saber ahora.

-Jacob esto no puede suceder, además necesito que me aclares algo-dijo dando tres pasos hacia atrás.

-responderte todo al motivo de mi existencia-dijo mirándome con cara de Ángel.

-bueno...yo se que tu amabas a mi madre como es posible que me ames a mi también y que te declares!-dije confundida.

-desde que tu naciste solo has sido tú y nadie mas, eres el ser que me mantiene vivo, la persona que mas amo en el mundo, si es verdad ame a tu mamá, pero también la sigo amando ella...

-ves Jacob Back, por que mientes tu aun la amas!-grite destrozada.

-Nessi escúchame...

-que debo escuchar el decirme que amas a mi madre y a mi también pero como mi madre esta casada estarás conmigo? O mejor dicho lo intentas?-pregunte incrédula.

Salí corriendo no podía creer que Jake me declarara amor eterno mientras amaba a mi madre, se que no estaba siendo egoísta, se que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Corrí hacia la casa y vi que mi padre me esperaba a la orilla del río "iré a la cabaña" pensé.

Me miro y solo hizo una mueca de dolor.

Solo lo ignore, y salí corriendo vi como Jacob pasaba al lado mío y me hablo solo lo ignore y me siguió.

-aléjate de mi chucho imbecil!-le grite con ira.

Llegue a la cabaña y me desplome sobre mi cama y comencé a llorar no quería hablar con nadie, solo quería a tía Rose, saque el celular de un bolsillo de mis vaqueros y marque a casa.

-Halo?-se escucho la voz de mi abuelo por el otro lado del teléfono.

-esta Jake hay?-pregunte-.y tía Rose.

-si están los dos-dijo ocurre Nessi-pegunto triste al escuchar mis sollozos.

-dile a Jake que nunca vuelva para nuestro territorio, que are valer el tratado-dije con furia.

-pero Nessi que ocurre?.

-diceselo por favor-dije llorando-y quiero que me pases con Rose.

Apenas dije que me pasara con ella, escuche como ella le decía a Carlisle que vendría.

-abuelo gracias y no quiero que nadie venga ecepsión de Rose-dije y corte la llamada.

Me volví a rendir en mi cama a solo llorar, nose cuanto tiempo abría pasado y sentí a Tía sentarse al lado de mi cama que comezo a acariciar mis cabellos.

-que ocurre?-pregunto angustiada.

Acerque mi mano a su rostro y comencé a mostrarle lo que me habia dicho Jake, y lo que yo habia sentido al saberlo, mis sentimiento de amor hacia el, mi odio después de saber que también amaba a mi madre, y lo que sentí al correr y mi odio que tenia hacia el y mis intenciones de hacer cumplir el tratado.

-Nessi no sabes cuanto lo siento-dijo acariciando mi que sientes hacia Jacob-pregunto diciendo con dificultad el nombre de Jake.

-nose que es lo que siento, siento ganas de matarlo ahora mismo por haberse imprimado de mi, pero también siento ganas de tenerlo en mis brazos y no dejarlo escapar-dije llorando mientras me sentaba en mi cama.

"toc, toc, toc"

-puedo pasar?-pregunto una voz que conocía pero que no sabia de quien era.

-espera un momento-dijo tía.

-te tengo una sorpresa cierra tus ojos y sécate esas lagrimas, tu sabes que nosotros te queremos yo te ayudare y se que la sorpresa te gustara-dijo feliz.

Cuado mi tía salio de la habitación me hizo recordar a mi tía Alice con unos pequeños saltos y felicidad irradiando a todo el entorno.

* * *

><p><em>Buneo aqui dejo mi 3 capitulo, espero que alguien lo alla leido y si no le a gustado el ficc denmelo a saber para ver si sigo o no publicando la historia hasta el momento llevo el cap 6 y creo que ese era el definitivo para ver si sigo publicando o no aunque sea un Review el que dejen me servira de aliento para terminar la historia, por que ustedes deben saber que escribirle ala nada no es como aunque yo solo lo agag por pasión.<em>

_Adio, espero un review y tambn acepto _


	4. 4 capitulo Sorpresas

**.**

**°*-Capítulo 4 Sorpresas-*°**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Renesme POV<strong>

Sentí como se abría la puerta de la cabaña, unos pasos que se acercaban lentamente y un fluido embriagador, árboles con humedad, más un corazón que latía mas acelerado de lo normal.

_Jacob_, pensé, pero no, no podía ser él. Mi tía no lo consideraría como una sorpresa, sino que como una desgracia.

La puerta de mi habitación comenzó a abrirse, y un rostro muy familiar se asomó entre el marco de la puerta y ésta, en medio de la abertura que provocaban.

- ¿Nahuel? -Pregunté mientras esa persona entraba a mi habitación y extendía sus brazos para que lo abrazara- ¡Nahuel! -Mientras corría a velocidad más potente que la humana, y saltaba a su cuerpo y enrollaba mis piernas al rededor de su cintura y lo ceñía fuertemente.

- Nessie, te he extrañado demasiado -Dijo mientras yo me alejaba para contemplarlo.

- No haz cambiado nada - Dije emocionada.

Mi tía con Nahuel al oírme decir eso no contuvieron sus risas por la estupidez que acababa de decir, reían descontroladamente mientras yo me ruborizaba.

-¡Ya paren! - Dije ya molesta de las risas de mi tía y mi amigo.

- Lo siento Nessie - Se disculpó Nahuel-¡pero tu si que has cambiado! - Dijo a punto de volver a reír.

Me vi obligada a pegarle un puñetazo en el hombro para que se calmara.

- No ves, te dije que te iba a gustar - Dijo feliz mientras me esperaba con los brazos extendidos.

- Rose me haz hecho feliz, pero ¿cómo lo trajiste?.

- Fácil, comencé a correr sin rumbo y bueno, vine hasta acá y me tope con la situación – Dijo Nahuel con voz intelectual.

Esto había sido una de las mejores consecuencias de una coincidencia.

Pasamos todo el día hablando con Nahuel, de como había sido su vida después de nuestro encuentro con los Vulturis.

- ¿Y como va tu vida vegetariana?- Pregunté luego de una hora.

- Mmmm...fácil, créeme que fácil, ahora mi tía tiene esposo y son "vegetarianos".

Seguimos hablando un par de horas más y luego nos pusimos a ver películas tendidos en mi cama.

No me había tomado el tiempo de ver cuantas horas llevábamos hablando y divirtiéndonos, ni siquiera sabia si era de día o de noche. Hasta que desperté con la luz centellante en mis ojos, los rayos del sol, y al lado derecho de mi cama a la orilla, se encontraba durmiendo Nahuel, la televisión se encontraba apagada y ambos estábamos durmiendo.

Mis padres ya habían llegado, o eso yo suponía por que ellos nos debieron haber tapado.

- ¿Estas bien Nessie? - Preguntó mi padre entrando a la habitación.

- Si...pero...

¿Cuándo habían llegado? No lo comprendía y menos por que mi padre no se había enojado al verme durmiendo con Nahuel.

- Sé lo que piensas, y llegamos hace poco.

Lo fulminé con la mirada, detestaba que me leyera los pensamientos.

- Lo siento, es inevitable.

"Bueno ya que me quiere leer me puedes decir, ¿dónde se encuentra mi mamá?"

- Está hablando con ese chucho

"¿Podemos hablar serio y normal?"

- Sí, pero primero date un baño – Ordenó - Y luego vienes a mi habitación

Me tomé un tiempo para pensar. Luego fui hacia la bañera de mi habitación, di el agua caliente, dejé que el chorro calentara todo mi cuerpo, lavé y refregué mi cabello; corté el agua y salí, me sequé y me vestí con mis primeros vaqueros que encontré y la primera polera, mientras rogaba que Nahuel no despertara y quisiera entrar al baño sin previo aviso.

Me dirigí a la recamara de mis padres, donde se encontraba solamente Edward, mi padre, ese Dios Griego que tanto admiraba y del cual mi amada y diosa madre se había enamorado. Camine unos cuantos pasos más y entre a su habitación si previo aviso, sabiendo que él me esperaba.

Me encontraba un poco, mas bien dicho demasiado nerviosa, por que nisiquiera yo tenia bien claro que era lo que quería hablar con él, solo sabia que le queria o debia decir algo, pero ese _algo_ era lo que no conocia.

- Bueno, ¿qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo? - Preguntó ansioso mientras golpeaba levemente a su lado de la cama para que me sentara, apenas yo entraba a su habitación.

- No lo sé, siento ganas de llorar, impotencia, ganas de desahogarme, pero no sé que es lo que necesito quiero decir.

- A lo mejor no necesitas decir nada y sólo desahogarte.

Esa simple frase de mi padre, hizo que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y estallé en un llanto con tanta angustia y desesperación, que mi padre no lo soportaba.

- Nessie ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Qué estas haciendo? tu llanto hace que me duela la cabeza, bebé - Dijo mi papi realmente afectado.

Debieron haber pasado diez minutos al menos y yo seguía llorando, envuelta en los brazos de mi papá.

- ¿¡Qué te ocurre Nessie! - Preguntó mamá exaltada al ver esa escena.

- N-n-n-no lo sé - Apenas pudiendo articular palabra alguna.

- Bella, amor, ni yo lo puedo saber, su cabeza es un lío y me mata el dolor de cabeza que me produce su llanto, cúbrela con tu escudo por favor, esto me esta produciendo una jaqueca - Dijo papá realmente afectado - Iré mientras en busca de Jasper y Rose.

-Mi bebé - Dijo mi mami acurrucándome entre sus brazos - Sé por que lloras, y te lo voy a aclarar, tienes que saber la verdad.

Jacob me ama, pero como un amigo, y bueno él a ti...tu ya sabes eres su objeto de imprimación, aun no lo asumo en un cien por ciento, ese es su des...no, no, no es su destino, es su naturaleza.

El será lo que tu desees que el sea, pero si un día están juntos yo estaré más que feliz, porque sé que él es un hombre bueno, aunque un poco inmaduro.

- Pero yo no quiero estar atada a él, yo quiero poder tener novios, disfrutar de mi corta adolescencia que no durará más de un par de años, el sólo me gusta pero poco, quiero poder enamorarme de quien quiera - Dije aún llorando.

-Tú tienes el derecho de elegir al hombre que tu quieras, estar con el hombre que tu desees, y hacer lo que quieras pero con excepciones eso si – Dijo tiernamente.

- Pero yo no sé, como...como, que creo que me gusta, quiero decir, creo que me he enamorado pero no es eso lo que siento, es raro todo esto me ha pasado en tan solo unos dos días, creí enamorarme o me sentí atraída y luego que ocurre...me rompe mi corazón.

No podía parar de llorar, todo iba de mal en peor. En un par de semanas, mi vida casi perfecta, mi cuento de hadas se había desmoronado, partiendo con los Vulturis y su guardia Aron y terminando con ese perro. ¿Era todo esto posible? ¿Qué en tan sólo unas semanas mi vida se convirtiera en una miseria?

- Nessie, créeme que siento mucho por todo lo que estas pasando, yo también lo pasé - Dijo súper apenada por ese recuerdo que no conocía y por mi situación.

¿Pero como que mi madre le había pasado esto también?.

- ¿Cómo...como dices que dijiste?-pregunte descolocada,

- Me refiero a la pena y ese sufrimiento por amor - Se explicó - Yo una vez sufrí eso por tu padre, el quería que yo tuviera una vida normal, y eso casi...

- ¿Casi qué? - Pregunté entusiasmada por la historia.

- Casi nada - Dijo cortante pero tiernamente.

No lo podía creer ¿mi padre una vez había dejado a mi madre?, eso era casi imposible de comprender, mis padres son como imanes, nunca se despegaban, nunca salía uno sin que el otro lo acompañara, ¿cómo es que pudieron soportar eso?

Sentí como la puerta de la cabaña se abría, cinco segundos antes de que la puerta de la habitación de mis padres se abriera también. Apareció mi tía Rosalie, mi tío Jasper y a la cola, ¿Jacob?

- ¡Tu perro inmundo! ¡Ándate de aquí! - Le grité aún llorando.

No obstante aún no sabía porque lloraba, yo sabía que Jacob me amaba a mí pero todavía quería o más bien dicho amaba a mi madre por que ella es su mejor amiga.

- Nessie, ¡deja explicártelo por favor! - Imploró.

- No, sólo recuerda que existe un tratado y no temblaré en hacerlo cumplir - Dije cortante - así que Jacob Black, más te vale que te vayas o juro que te ataco - Amenacé.

- ¡Hazlo por que no me daré por vencido, tu cumple el tratado pero yo luchare por ti y no permitiré que un mal entendido te aleje de mi! – Dijo - Sólo diré una cosa, no tiembles al tener que cumplir tu palabra ahora, por que...dejaré que me mates, prefiero morir antes que tu me odies.

Sus palabras me llegaron al corazón, pero no me dejaría ver débil. Él lo pidió, él quería morir, aunque fuera por mis manos. Juro que no temblaría ni pensaría en atacarlo, sólo lo haría y todo acabaría; tal vez, más tarde estaría arrepentida de mis actos.

-Jacob Black, por favor...enserio ándate de aquí, ya no eres bienvenido ahora, tu - Dije con voz autoritaria a Jacob – vete - Dije llena de ira mientras mi boca se llenaba de ponzoña, algo muy extraño.

- ¿Nessie que te ocurre?

- ¡Nessie! - Sentí que gritaba mi padre.

Sentí como caía en un pozo sin fin hasta que todo se tornaba oscuro y doloroso.

...

Abrí los ojos de a poco. Me encontraba en una habitación de la mansión, tenia un ventanal gigante, era una cama matrimonial. Supuse por la cama y el ventanal, se trataba de la habitación de mi papá.

- Nessie...amor...contéstame - Dijo mi padre entre sollozos.

Toqué su cara, y me puse a llorar. Era una imbécil al ver pedido a Jacob que me dejara, no quería cumplir ningún tratado, sólo quería que el estuviera ahora a mi lado.

-Mi bebé, no llores por favor - Suplicaba mamá.

Puse mi mano en el rostro de mi madre _"cúbreme"_ – Pensé - _"quiero a Jake mas que a nada en el mundo, lo quiero a mi lado, por favor, mamá...quiero que Jake este a mi lado_"- Pensé y ella quito su escudo.

- Edward, amor...deja que entre, ella lo quiere a su lado, quiere estar con él, está mal, lo sentí...por favor - Dijo mi madre colocando un puchero tipo Alice.

- Pero Nessie - Se quejó papá - tu misma dijiste...

- Se lo que dije Edward - Le interrumpí- pero es mi amigo lo quiero a mi lado es mi único amigo y necesito de su compañía, su calor...- Mi voz se desvaneció y volví a caer en ese profundo túnel sin fin.

- ¡Nessie!... ¡amor por favor dime que te ocurre! - Sollozaba mi madre.

- Mamá - Apenas articule la palabra.

Toqué su mano y comencé a pensar-"_Me duele todo me siento mal...estoy débil...los quiero y necesito a todos"._

- ¡Carlisle! ¡Por favor haz algo rápido! - Dijo mamá.

- Bella, hace todo lo posible no lo presiones - La calmó mi padre.

- Mmmm...Veamos cielo, ¿qué sientes? - Preguntó mi abuelo con su actitud característica de paz, comprensión, paciencia y amor.

- No lo sé, me duele todo y siento como que en cualquier momento volveré a caer a ese túnel que me deja sola, fría y con la boca llena de ponzoña.

- Que descripción más clara.

- Espera...Carlisle ¿ponzoña? - Preguntó mi padre.

- O tal vez no sea ponzoña, pero es algo que me llena la boca como veneno que me dice "ataca, bebe" pero en vez de que haga eso caigo en ese túnel que luego me deja en un sueño.

- Si es ponzoña ¿pero cómo? - Se supone que ella no puede convertir a nadie eso es...es imposible - Dijo mamá asombrada.

- Pero como si antes tu mordías a Jake y a él no le ocurrió nada...y... Esto no tiene explicación.

- ¡Pero Alice eso es imposible! - Alegó mi padre.

- No lo sé, sólo busqué en Nahuel y eso apareció - Dijo ella asombrada, desesperada, no, eso no, estaba alterada.

- ¿Qué fue lo que vio Edward, qué vio Alice? – Insistió mi madre.

- Reunión familiar - Citó Carlisle.

- Nessie, ¿estás en condiciones de levantarte? - Preguntó mi abuelo con mucha paz.

- Papá cárgame, por favor, debo estar ahí.

Mi padre me tomó delicadamente en sus brazos, me llevó al comedor y me sentó en el típico puesto que yo ocupaba para estas reuniones. Me sentía débil, pero con las fuerzas suficientes para poder permanecer sentada.

Cuando llegamos, todos estaban sentados, en sus respectivos asientos. Mi tía Alice, se encontraba en otra visión mientras que mi padre la leía.

- Alice, ¿qué tienes que decir? - Preguntó mi abuelo.

- Luego de lo que le ocurrió a mi sobrina, quise saber bien que era lo que sucedía, y tenia dos opciones, primero: preguntar a Nahuel, y segundo: revisar futuro de una de sus hermanas.

Decidí por el futuro, y comencé a ver a una de sus hermanas la cual había nacido hace unos 4 años, está en unos años más al igual que Nessie, comenzará a sentirse alterada; sentirá que todo se confabula contra de ella; comenzara a tener ponzoña en su boca y luego de unos cuantos desmayos y luego de mucho tiempo sintiéndose decaída y sin ganas de nada, se transformará en vampiro. Al llegar a su pubertad, otro cambio que posee, pero aun sigue siendo fértil y una hibrida, solo que ahora tendrá ponzoña y podrá convertir a la gente y será menos frágil.

Todos escuchamos a Alice sin detenerla, no lo podía creer, ¡seria prácticamente vampira!, era emocionante, ¡lo mejor!, hasta me sentía mejor.

-pero a mi hermana, luego nada paso, ahora tiene una hija, y joham experimeta con ella-pude ver como su rsotro se contria ante tal recuerdo.

Nahuel se retito de la sala, y salió de la casa y oí como comenzába a correr hasta que no lo hoy.

Solo comenzé a pensar en cosas...cosas las cuales me hacian sentir euforica..._Jacob_

- ¡Wow!, Nessie, al parecer ahora ya estas mejor - Dijo mi tía Alice.

- ¿Por qué? - Pregunté con mucha duda.

- Fíjate en tu mano, para mi también es bueno que te sientas así, pero, ¡pfff ya me di cuenta de todo lo que sentiste! - Se carcajeó.

Me sonroje, primero mi tía supo lo que pensaba, mi tío Jazz sabia lo que sentía y luego mi padre, bueno a mi papá ya me había acostumbrado.

- Eso me dolió - Dijo mi padre con dolor fingido.

Le hice un gesto de burla con mi boca-sacándole la lengua-.

- Bueno, mi pequeña hermosa sobrina, serás oficialmente uno de nosotros - Dijo mi tío Emmett.

Debo admitir que me sentí mal con lo que había dicho. Siempre sentí que no pertenecía a este mundo, quiero decir, que no era del todo humana o vampira pero en estos últimos años llegue a sentirme una vampira por completo. Sentía que de verdad pertenecía a este mundo de fantasías, pero lo que había dicho mi tío "ahora eres oficialmente una de nosotros" me hizo sentir realmente mal, como que si en este momento con solo tener ponzoña podría pertenecer al mundo que en estos últimos años creí pertenecer.

Vi como mi tío Jazz sentía lo que yo sentía, tristeza, pena, cosas que no conocía. En cambio mi padre solo pudo poner una cara de tristeza y de ira hacia Emmett.

- ¡Emmett! - Lo regañó mi abuela -¿¡Cómo dices esas cosas?.

- Lo siento, Nessie, enserio lo siento.

- Mmmm...Bueno pero no jugaras durante una semana con la wii - Dije ya divertida.

Ya todos estábamos sentados en el sofá de la sala hasta, que llegó mi tío Emm, se arrodilla ante mi y puse pausa al Mario Cars.

Crucé mis brazos en mi pecho y lo mire con cara de "dime ahora lo que quieres".

- Por favor sobrinita - Dijo como un niño que pide un dulce a su madre.

- Mmmm...Deja meditarlo mientras termino esta carrera.

Se me era tan fácil ganar excepto, cuando jugaba con Alice y mi padre; maldita duendecillo que predecía lo que yo iba ha hacer, y mi padre me leía todo el momento, hasta que un día se me ocurrió pedirle a mi madre que me cubriera.

- Solo si me llevas todas las veces que queramos con Alice al Centro Comercial - Dije como triunfadora.

Sentí como mi tía celebraba -¡Yupi!- y mientras Rose se quejaba - ¿Y yo qué? ¿Y me quitarás a mi osito? - Dijo y pude imaginarme el puchero que hacia.

- Bueno cuando todas, todas las mujeres quieran - Mi tío abrió los ojos como platos ante tal condición, se habían acabado sus días jugando nintendo o wii.

- Pero si pueden ir solas - Se quejó.

- Si, pero no podemos nunca traer lo suficiente, nos hace falta un...como decirlo...un..."burrito de cargas" más bien dicho un oso que nos cargue las cosas.

Todos se reían ante tal propuesta y respuesta.

Mientras que Nahuel, estaba con mi abuela Esme en la cocina preparando un postre según ellos, era para la once, aunque sabia que era solo para pasar el tiempo, ya que por lo que habíamos conversado a él, no le gustaba mucho la cocina, sino mas bien prefería la caza.

* * *

><p><em> Bueno mis lectoras, aqui les dejo el siguiente cap, como dije "Publicare todos los lunes" o nose si lo dije, pero ahora lo saben, por si no dieron cuneta el titulo del cap le pega bien al cap, "Nessi vampira?" wow,wow,wow, creo que nadie se lo esperaba, jajajja...uff pobre Jazz lo que le hizo sentir Ness jajaja...<em>

_Muchas gracias a **Romynii**,** Ligia Rodriguez**,** Nikki Hyuga **y **Alis Cullen Swan**, les agradesco con todo mi cucharón sus Reviews, son espaciales para mi :B_

_y Un muy especial gracias y abrazo a mi Beta, que lee primero que todas ustedes **REGINA BAECHLER**, gracias Regi por tus "notas de Beta" y por corregui tambien la horrorografi._

_Besos, un calido abrazo para ustedes, y nos leemos el proximo lunes. ByeBYe_


	5. 5 Capitulo Fiesta

_Chicas bueno Porfin pongo el 5 capitulo, enserio mil disculpas pr el atraso estube cn pruebas un viaje a Brazil enferma y luego mi beta estab con una beca haci ue estuvimos ambas escasa de tiempo._

_Pero buneo aqui les dejo el 5 capitulo por el cual me disculpo al prometer una fecha y que la inspiración no me llegara y todo lo demas antes mencionado, juro que no volvere ha hacer esto de prometer fechas de publicación._

_MIL DISCULPAS para ustedes._

**_Este capitulo consta de Raiting M, para las que no se dieron cuenta cambie el raiting a la historia pero solo por este cap._**

**_Me explallo Raiting M por VIolencia y una Escenas luego de la fiesta que si eres menor de 18 años no la leas o si tu mente es sencible omite los parrafos luego de la_ Fiesta.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**..**

**...**

**~*5 Capítulo-Fiesta*~**

**...**

**..**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Renesmee POV<strong>

- Alice, vamos hoy de compras, ya tenemos a nuestro oso de cargas...y mmm...¿vamos en mi minni cooper?

- ¡Nahuel! - Gritó mi tía Alice

- Hola, Nessie, Alice, familia - Saludó a todos nosotros

- Hola - Dijeron todos al unísono.

- ¿Vamos? - Dijo tía Alice - ¿Emmett?...no serás el único hombre...mírale el lado positivo - Dijo mi tía de forma manipuladora

- Ok...pero Alice... ¿que haré yo allá? tienen a Emmett como su burro de carga, iré a solamente pasear y no me gusta andar de compras - Dijo quejándose mi amigo

- Ah...- Suspiró Alice - ¿Como te lo digo?...haber...te compraremos ropa, perdón LES compraré ropa a ambos, será su primera noche en la disco, bueno para Nessie y tienes que marcar la diferencia, es que no lo notas, mi sobrina es hermosa - Me sonrojé por la ultima palabra - Ustedes deben lucir, ser el alma de la fiesta, me lo agradecerán he intentado ver algo pero...no veo a ninguno de los dos, por lo cual vi a Edward y Bella y no reprochan a Nessie y todos estamos felices cuando vuelven por lo cual todo saldrá como lo he visto y estoy segura y que ustedes revolucionaran a esa disco, y más si ambos llevan el apellido Cullen - Dijo esto último entregándole una identificación, una licencia de conducir y una tarjeta de crédito que decía _Milennium _a Nahuel y cada uno con sus datos - Y diviértanse cuando lleguen a la disco por que ahora, iremos de compras - Dijo lo último ilusionada con un ánimo inimaginable, mientras aplaudía y daba saltitos como una niña que le regalan aquella barbie que tanto desea para Navidad.

Sinceramente, si hubiera sido mi tía humana, no hubiera podido decir todo eso sin parar y menos emocionarse tanto sin recibir un paro cardiaco. Mi padre rió ante mi pensamiento, logrando que yo me sonrojara, una desagradable herencia de mi madre de cuando era humana.

- Ok...- Dijo Nahuel arrastrando la palabra - y gracias, pero la tarjeta...Alice, Carlisle no creo que sea necesaria, perdón no lo es - Dijo Nahuel entregándosela a mi abuelo. Supongo que se la regaló sabiendo no la recibiría.

Mi abuelo, acto-reflejo se echo hacia atrás - No hijo, nos has salvado la vida, lo mínimo que te podemos dar, además de ofrecerte cuando desees las instalaciones de esta casa, es lo menos que podemos hacer sabes que cuentas con nosotros para cualquier cosa - Indicó mi abuelo con su paz inconfundible a Nahuel mientras apoyaba su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de mi amigo.

- Pero...- Intentó reprochar.

- Nada de peros Nahuel, se nos hace tarde, ah, y es _sin fondo_- Señaló mi tía mientras tomaba la mano derecha de Nahuel y la izquierda de mi tío Emmett, para luego jalarlos fuera de casa

- Adiós, mamá, papá - Dije dirigiéndome hacia donde se encontraban ambos, mi papá abrazando por la cintura a mi madre soltó su agarre y me abrazó.

- Adiós, hija, y por favor contrólense con Alice - Dijo a la vez que me soltaba el abrazo. Mi padre perfectamente sabia que se me había pegado eso de las comprar, ser una _loca por las compras_ como mis tías, sabía como amaba la moda, y yo misma era la encargada de arreglarles los atuendos a mis padres en las noches para que se vistieran yo era como decía mi mami una _mini Rose-Alice_, tenia el carácter de tía Rose y los gustos de Alice.

- Adiós, mami - Dije ahora dirigiéndome a abrazarla a ella que se encontraba abrazada también a la cintura de mi padre, ella al igual que mi padre soltó su agarre y me abrazo.

- Adiós, mi bebe. Te controlas o yo misma te coloco fondos determinados para tus compras y sabes que no será buena idea que yo, Isablella Cullen te controle las compras - Dijo mientras soltaba mi abrazo y ponía sus brazos sobre mis hombros y me miraba con picardía y seriedad a la vez.

- Lo sé - Bufé

- Bueno adiós a todos, tío Jazz - Dije poniéndome mi mano derecha en mi frente y colocando mi cuerpo rígido (era una juego que habíamos hecho) - Adiós abuelos dije besando en la mejilla a cada uno de ellos mientras les dedicaba un abrazo y luego repetía lo mismo con Jasper.

- ¡Vamos! - Escuché gritar a la impaciente Alice

- ¡Vamos! - Dije dando un saltitos y aplaudiendo al estilo _Alice Cullen _y tomaba a mi tía Rosalie para sacarla de la casa lo más rápido posible.

Yo conduje mi Mini Cooper, con Nahuel de copiloto y mi tía Rosalie tomaba su segundo auto un Audi R8 y con Allí de copiloto, que refunfuñaba por no poder conducir su Porshe.

- Y mmm... ¿qué quieres comprar? - Dijo Nahuel.

- Sabes...mucho, pero no puedo - Dije haciendo un puchero, Nahuel me miró con un signo de interrogación en su frente, que si compro todo lo que quiero mi mamá me cancelará la tarjeta y se ocupará ella de ver cuanto puedo gastar

- Ja ja ja- Rió - increíble...sería un espectáculo.

- No te rías o juro que hago que te cancelen tu tarjeta - Amenacé.

- Wow...moriré no me compro ropa para la noche - Dijo con un fingido temor.

Le pegué con el puño en su hombro y creo que fue fuerte por que se quedó sobando su hombro izquierdo.

- Bueno ¡llegamos! - Grité emocionada cuando me estacionaba frente a D&G.

- ¡Wiiii! - Simuló Nahuel mientras salíamos del auto y yo presionaba el botón de la alarma para que se cerrara el auto.

- ¡Nessi, Nessi, Nessi! - Canturreó mi tía Alice mientras se acercaba a nosotros mientras tironeaba a Emmett.

Entramos a D&G y lo primero que vi fue una polera ¡era hermosa!, negra, tenia strass (piedrecillas brillantes que se aplican el bisutería y en prendas de vestir), canutos* y una especie de borches que parecian pirámides y que se encganchaban en la ropa; el escote era pronunciado pero no era grosero, un tanto media holgada y con una pretina que llegaba hasta medio trasero.

Vi como una niña miraba la polera embobada al igual que yo, pero NO esa polera ¡sería MI-A!

Corrí a velocidad humana con la mano estirada, también vi como esa niña de pelo negro con piel morena y que usaba con un vestido como _Julieta*_ que le llegaba a medio muslo, con un tacón de 5 cm. que la hacía ver de 1.70 mt.

Ambas tomamos la polera al mismo tiempo y ambas a la vez la jalamos la polera, la miré furiosa; ella, una simple mortal, no me ganaría en un tira y afloja.

- ¡Es MIA! - Le grité mientras seguíamos jalando la polera; mis tíos se reían de mí al igual que Nahuel.

Al parecer un chico que era su novio un hombre de 1.80 moreno, típico adolescente...ni lindo ni feo...más bien...normal, si eso normal levaba un pantalón capri (hasta el tobillo) de mezclilla y una polera _Maui _celeste con el nombre de la marca en el pecho.

- Natalie, deja la polera deben haber otras más -Le dijo el chico intentando de tranquilizarla.

- ¡No!, esta polera es MI-A! - Le gritó mientras le fulminaba con la mirada.

- Na...

- ¡Amor!, calla – Le interrumpió.

- Nessi, por favor no armes este ajetreo por solo una polera, una polera negra con brillantitos -dijo Emmett.

-Tío, primero es: D&G, segundo: es la última que queda, y por último... ¡es para mi fiesta con Nahuel! -Grite mientras aún jalábamos la polera.

Ambos chicos se dieron por vencidos y llegó una atendedora.

- Chicas, es la única que hay, hagamos algo, si alguna tiene para pagarla en efectivo, esa chica se la llevara o si no...

- Perdón, señorita - Interrumpió tía Alice - si quiere en efectivo, no hay problema, y me presento: soy Alice Cullen - Dijo remarcando el apellido mientras le tendía un fajo de billetes.

- Cullen - Dijo en un susurro inaudible para la tal Natalie - Lo siento pero, ellos son nuestros mejores clientes y...tienen efectivo - Dijo la que mujer, que deduje que era la cajera a Natalie.

- Mis disculpa Señora Cullen - Se disculpó la cajera - si quiere puede elegir la prenda que quiera -ofreció la chica.

- Dígame Alice, y emmm... ¿Nessie? - Cuando dijo me acerqué a ella, junto a la caja -¿algo más?

- Quiero… ¡esa chaqueta! - Dije señalando en dirección opuesta.

¡La chaqueta era perfecta para esta noche! No me gustaba que me regalaran ropa, a excepción de mis tías, pero tenía que aprovechar que era exclusiva; era solo un diseño; era hermosa gris con una cremallera en el medio, tenía el cuello grande, la pretina quedaba justo no apretaba y era holgada al igual que la polera.

- Lo siento tía pero...me sirve para no gastar tanto dinero, es que mi madre no quiere que me exceda - Dije haciéndole un puchero.

- Está bien, pero no sé por que me das explicaciones, si te sirve y es bonita...

Tomamos la chaqueta y la polera nos fuimos a otras tiendas como_ Channel_, _Prada_, etc...

Mi tía odiaba visitar las tiendas más "comunes" como decía ella, por lo cual siempre visitábamos las tiendas externas.

Al llegar a casa, a mi madre le quería dar un infarto, teníamos más bolsas que de costumbre, lógico, si Nahuel también compró y Alice le regaló cosas que el decía que era mucho.

- Renesmee muéstrame de inmediato tus bolsas, jovencita - Dijo mi madre media enojada.

Le mostré que eran solo siete, lo típico, pero cuando todos le mostramos nuestras bolsas que nos compramos y lo que Alice le regaló a Nahuel, quedaron 10 bolsas más.

-Alice, ¿por qué haces esto? - Dijo mi padre a punto de reír.

- ¿Y esas bolsas? - Dijo mi madre dirigiéndose a Alice.

- Son mis regalos para Renesmee, no puedes castigarla, yo se lo compré y ella invirtió solo en esas pocas cosas - Dijo mi tía señalando mis bolsas.

- Está bien, creo que no hay remedio con ustedes.

- Bella, yo me encargo de esto - Dijo mi abuelo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de mi madre - Alice, no le regalarás, ni comprarás más ropa a Renesmee a no ser que sea Navidad, o su cumpleaños Anual - Dijo remarcando la última palabra -. Y eso también va para ti Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, ¿de acuerdo?

- Está bien - Dijeron todos.

- Carlisle, ¿pero por qué a mi también? - Preguntó Jazz.

- Porque conozco a Alice y sé que es capaz de persuadir a quien quiera, y Esme, también.

- Gracias, Carlisle -Dijo mi madre.

- No creas que te salvaste Bells -Amenazó mi tía a mi sobrinita a arreglarnos y eso va para ti también Nahuel, los quiero a ambos arriba en un minuto.

Nos vestimos me puse mi polera y Chaqueta nueva unos pantalones_ Elle_ que tenia y unos zapatos _Channel._

Nahuel se puso unos zapatos que no sé donde se los compraron, una polera azul _Zara_ y un pantalon _Calvin klein. _

Mi padre nos llevó hasta la disco que quedaba afuera de la ciudad.

- Ness, si tu tío Jasper estuviera en este auto, estaría con los pelos de punta, hasta yo lo siento por los pensamientos, hija tranquilízate.

- Lo sé, es que es mi primera fiesta - Y cayó la nostalgia.

- Ness, sabias que Jake tenía guardia, debes comprender, luego pueden venir otro día.

- Lo se papá, pero no será lo mismo sin él -Dije ya casi llorando.

- Hey no llores, que yo te acompaño, se que no soy ese lobo, pero si tu mejor amigo - Se quejó Nahuel.

- Lo sé tontito – Dije abrazándolo, ya que ambos íbamos en los asientos de atrás del Mercedes de mi abuelo que iba conduciendo papá.

_¿Qué haría adentro?, ¿sería muy difícil bailar con tanta gente?, ¿qué sabor tendrán las bebidas?, tendrán derivados de animales? _.- Pensé para mis adentros.

- Renesmee, las bebidas no tienen derivado animal, e insisto debiste ir de caza - Me reprochó mi padre.

- Papá, ya te lo dije, es como si matara a Jake, además con lo que he avanzado con mi poder al tocarlos, se me hace imposible no saber que es lo que piensan - Dije triste, mi poder se había desarrollado con esto de la transformación por lo cual ahora tenia una especie de don de Aro, solo que yo solo sabia lo que pensaban en ese momento y no podía ver el antes de la persona.

- Llegamos - Dijo mi padre al cabo de 20 minutos.

Con mi amigo nos bajamos del auto sin antes escuchar nuevamente el sermón _" No beban mucho, no mas de dos copas, cuídense, si se separan manténganse en contacto, usen todos sus sentidos cuando se separen, no confíen en nadie, no acepten irse con nadie, no hablen con ebrios, no acepten cosas de extraños, no dejen que nadie les entregue una bebida sin ver como la preparan ó abren, no se expongan tanto, eviten estar en ambientes muy poblado, no fume ni jalen nada, y por ultimo y importante, no se metan en problemas y cuiden su fuerza"_, esto era horrible quinta vez que escuchaba ese discurso en el día, cinco VECES!, ¿pueden creerlo?, bueno y antes de bajar del auto mi padre nos dio una cantidad considerable de dinero solo para una noche en la disco.

Habíamos quedado de acuerdo en que luego de las 4 de la mañana nos iríamos corriendo, yo solo llamaría a mi madre para avisarle cuando estábamos saliendo para que mi padre comenzara a localizarnos ya que él partiría a las 3:30 de la casa, el dijo "saldré 10 minutos 20 minutos antes por precaución, por si se quieren venir antes".

Entramos en la disco y era extraño tenia dos ambientes, uno en cada piso, era genial esto observe el primer piso era grande pero a la vez pequeño, grande por que nunca había visto un lugar cerrado tan grande, y pequeño por que supuse que el lugar era pequeño para abarcar tanta gente.

Bueno, ahora si que no sabia que hacer, observe bien el lugar y me di cuenta que en todo el lado derecho de extremo a extremo estaba la barra-bar, al lado de esta estaba una escalera caracol en la cual cabían 5 personas perfectamente a lo ancho de esta, al lado izquierdo de la disco había al medio un escenario y sobre este casi llegando al techo se encontraba el D.J, el escenario estaba bastante solitario, al lado derecho del escenario habían dos puertas una decía _"uso exclusivo personal autorizado"_ y la otra _"Escape"_, al lado izquierdo del escenario el espacio era mas grande que en el lado derecho en el cual estaban las dos puertas con un margen de 50 cm. cada una aproximadamente, en cambio en estas ambas puerta estaban separadas una de la otra por 2 metro y 5 metros por el otro extremo, en la parte que estaba al frente mío estaba justo al lado de la escalera estaba lleno de mesas unas 30 mesas aproximadamente con 5 sillas cada una y una que cada otra con 3 sillas, todo lo demás era apto para bailar, era pista de bailes, solo teníamos que caminar por una pequeña pasarela de 2 metro para luego bajar 3 escalones y encontrarse con todo las personas que bailaban con o sin una botella en la mano o un baso.

- ¿Qué tal Nessi?, es mi segunda vez así que algo se de como va la cosa, vamos a buscar donde sentarnos primero y luego vemos si quieres el segundo ambiente por lo general los 2 pisos son más calmados los prefiero así - Comentó como si nada mi amigo.

- No sé, sube, yo iré a ver algo a la barra, no te preocupes se divertirme sola, además no te preocupes por mi seguridad, recuerda sabré si pretenden hacerme algo - Dije levantando mis manos, dando a conocer que con mi don no tendría problemas.

- Está bien, yo subiré, buscaré una chica con la cual divertirme, aunque preferiría a un chico, pero bueno esta no es una disco gay - Dijo no dándole importancia mientras ponía su brazo derecho sobre su cadera imitando la oreja de una taza.

- Ash - Me quejé dejándome caer en la primera silla que encontré.

- Te veo solitaria, ¿te molesta si te hago compañía? - Dijo el chico que estaba al lado mío, del cual ni me entere que se encontraba aquí.

- Oh, lo siento me voy inmediatamente, sinceramente que lo lamento, no me fije que había alguien acá en esta mesa - Me excusaba mientras me paraba torpemente y hacia gestos estupidos con mi mano.

- No, no, no, hey nena no te vallas de aquí, yo también estoy solo, ¿podemos bailar o ir a tomar algo?

- Eeeh...

¿Que se suponía que debería decir?, era un extraño y este hombre me daba un poco de miedo, era como tío Emmett, llevaba una polera Negra que en el pecho con letra de sk8 decía _Polemic _llevaba unos capri de mesquilla que estaban con tajos y le daban la impresión de estar desgastados, y tenia unas zapatillas _North Stars _blancas con caña y tenia unas líneas como de 1 cm. que remarcaban cada borde de estas. En conclusión no era un mal tipo, vestía normal y sus pelo era negro y sus ojos castaños creo que mi padre me mataría por hacer esto, pero sacaría mi As bajo la manga.

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes conmigo? -Le pregunté mientras le tocaba el hombro con la palma de mi mano para saber sus verdaderas intenciones.

- Nada, solo bailar contigo y pasar el rato - Era verdad, este tipo no mentía, en su mente solo pedia vodka y se veía bailando conmigo.

- ¿Bailemos? - Pregunté.

- Pero pidamos primero algo en la barra - Dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y yo la empuñaba para que no se me escapara ningún pensamiento.

El me llevaba de la mano hacia la barra. No se me era complicado no transmitir mis pensamientos, pero estaba tan ansiosa que mi mente pensaba en cualquier cosa y no quería que me pillaran desprevenida.

Nos sentamos en dos pisos y nos giramos para quedar de frente, ahora que ya sabia lo que el quería - solo bailar y beber un poco de vodka - no me tome la molestia de tocarlo más.

-¿Qué quieren? - Nos pregunto una chica de unos 25 años que llevaba un vestido negro de straple que solo se ajustaba en sus senos y luego se dajaba caer a no mas de 5 dedos de la terminación de su trasero y los combinada con unos zapatos baratos de tacón de 10 cm que eran negro dando la impresión que eran de charol.

- Yo una botella de vodka - Dijo el chico, el cual con la luz pude distinguí que su piel no era ni morena ni blanca, era normal.

- ¿Y tu?.

-Yo...tráeme un baso compartiré con él.

- Hey - dijo dirigiéndose a la bar-women - también trae jugo de naranja, pero una botellita, para la chica.

-Y, ¿dime como te llamas? - Preguntó coquetamente.

- Am...- Me encontraba nerviosa nunca había relacionado con humanos a excepción de Sue y de mi abuelito Charlie-. Nessi.

- Que extraño nombre, bueno yo me llamo Charls.

- Es mi apodo, mi nombre real es Renesme.

- Wow, raro también, pero no te preocupes.

- ¿Y cual es tu edad? – Pregunté, capaz que edad tenia este tipo.

-24, ¿y tu nena?.

Mierda, genial Nessi que edad le dirás, estas una disco para mayores de 18 años.

- Por que te vez pequeña - Comento de forma curiosa.

-Amm- Recuerda Nessi que fecha salía en tu carné falso, lo tengo! Decía 1992 -18, pronto cumpliré los 19 en septiembre.

- Chicos sus cosas - Nos interrumpió la chica dejando frente a nosotros una botella de un litro con una sustancia transparente, una botella de jugo de 300cc y dos vasos grandes de 400cc.

- Bueno, gracias y tráeme tequila con los limones rebanados y sal, más la cuenta- Pidió Charls.

Bueno imité lo que hizo el, le echo un poco de jugo a su bazo mas menos medio centímetro era la cantidad de jugo, y luego terminó llenando el bazo con vodka. Esperé a que el diera el primer sorbo, y al darme cuenta de que su cara era de placer y felicidad, me arriesgué.

Esto tenía sabor a algo fuerte con un poco de dulzor, recuerdo ese jarabe de no se que sabor, pero de esos que le echas a los helados, era empalagos y lo mejor era una delicia.

- ¡Esto me ha encantado! - Dije, gritando- Nahuel deberías probar esto - Dije esperando a que el contestara.

Pero al parecer el no contesto, por no escucharlo, era verdad nuestro oído era sensible, pero yo si podía olerlo, pero escuchaba perfectamente la música del otro ambiente más muchos murmullos pero no pude saber cual era el de Nahuel.

-¿Nahuel?.

- Ah es un amigo, que esta arriba, pero lo siento a veces pienso en voz alta.

- No te preocupes, ¿quieres más? - Me ofreció al ver que mi vaso estaba vació.

- Esta bien pero quiero probar sin jugo.

Bebimos toda la botella y vi todo muy borroso y tomé un tequila, me fui a parar y caí de rodillas, no sabia que me ocurría, pero me sentía libre contenta y reía, quería hacer muchas cosas quería adrenalina, y lo más increíble era que yo no tenia la misma fuerza que antes ahora era prácticamente humana, a pesar de mi transformación el alcohol que había en mis venas me llevaba a mi extremo humano, ya que yo poseía fuerza pero no vampirica pero mas que la humana, y ahora era fuerza humana la que sentía.

-¿Vamos a dar una vuelta en mi coche? - Me preguntó Charls.

-¿Qu-e ho-o-ora esss? -Dije ebria.

- La 1:30, recién.

- A si vamos.

Él me tomo en brazos y sentí el frio de mi alrededor al salir de la discoteca.

Solo recuerdo que subí a su auto y le dije "te-e-eeeengo queeeee estadddd antedd e lasssss 3 en la dico" con mucha dificultad y luego sentí que el me abrocho el cinturón de seguridad de su auto y luego todo negro.

...

Desperté más conciente, ahora veía todo con claridad, solo me dolía la cabeza pero estaba prácticamente lucida. Me fui a levantar y no pude...ahí me di cuenta con que tipo de hombre tenia la casualidad de encontrarme.

-¡Sueltame! - Grité mientras intentaba deshacerme de las cadenas que me ataban mis manos y pies, cada extremidad de mi cuerpo se unía con las cadenas a cada borde de la cama de fierro.

- ¿Qué? - Pregunto divertido mientras salía de la oscuridad con solo con unos bóxer puestos - ¿que te suelte?, olvídalo eres mi mejor presa, me di cuenta que eras más fuerte en un momento que despertaste y te quisiste zafar de mi, así que eso hizo todo mucho más divertido, por lo cual ahora las cadenas son reforzadas y te vez tan exquisita - Dijo acercándose lentamente a la cabecera de la cama mientras recorría con su sucia mano derecha mi pierna y me apretaba la parte mas ancha de mi pierna.

-¡Aaaah!- Chillé de dolor.

- Así me gusta chiquitita - Dijo ahora apretando mi seno.

Volví a Chilar de dolor.

- ¿¡Qué haces! - Grité al darme cuenta que con un cuchillo rompía mis pantalones y me los sacaba.

-Ropa cara...que lástima, pero tú - Dijo tomando mi barbilla entre sus mano mientras se sentaba sobre mi estomago con las piernas abiertas - Vales mucho más, lamentable que mañana tendré que volver a mi país, pero me llevare una gran experiencia y de las mejores - Dijo arrancándome mi polera dejando en ropa interior.

Intentaba zafarme de las cadenas, pero se me era imposible, ya había cobrado mi lucidez al 100 por 100 por la situación, era horrible ser hibrida, es verdad era más fuerte que un humano pero de igual manera no me podía zafar de estas cadenas. Mi posición era de lo más incómodo, él me tenia abierta, temía mucho y en estos momentos era en los cuales desearía que mi tía me pudiera ver, pero era imposible para ella._"¡Por que!" _pensé, por que todo esto me pasaba a mi.

- ¿Disfrutas? – Preguntó mientas desabrochaba mi sostén.

No respondí, esto era humillante, era horrible apenas me podía mover, no quería responder temía sus reacciones, que haría si le respondía y ¿si no le respondía?, eso no lo sabia.

- ¡Te hice una pregunta, perra! - Me gritó abofeteándome.

Ahora en serio,¿ que debería responder?, si le decía que si, yo creo que sería lo mejor, así no me golpearía.

- Si.

-¡Mientes, estupida! - Gritó mientras me volvía a pegar.

- ¡Por favor, déjame, mi familia te dará todo el dinero que desees, no te demandare pero no me hagas nada, por favor! - Suplique llorando.

- No quiero dinero, estupida, te quiero a ti y como tu me lo pones difícil, lo disfrutare más...ahora - Comenzó a amenazar mientras separaba y se arrodillaba entre mis piernas y me comenzaba a cortar mis calzones de encaje para luego sacarlos-...quiero que me digas...toda-la...ver-dad-.

Esto era horrible, yo lloraba de humillación, de rabia, de impotencia, dolor y tristeza.

- ¿Que quieres saber?.

- Tu verdadera edad - Comentó.

- 16- Si esa edad aparentaba realmente.

- Bien...- Dijo lamiéndose la mano con la cual instante antes me manoseaba.

- Haber ¿que otra pregunta? - Dijo.

-¿Eres virgen?.

- Si.

Logré ver entre la oscuridad su cara de satisfacción al confesarle que yo era virgen.

- Haremos esto mucho más entretenido - Dijo mientras se paraba y me daba la espalda para dar solo tres pasos y prender la luz que alumbro toda la habitación. Esta era de color blanca con un espejo en toda la pared derecha de la cama, tenia un velador al lado izquierdo del cabecero de la cama, la cama era de plaza y media y solo tenia puesta las sabanas que cubrían el colchón, al los pies a unos dos metro de la cama estaba puesto un perchero que tenia la ropa de él colgada, al lado de este entre el armario y la pared-espejo se encontraba una puerta de madera negra y en el piso de madera estaba toda mi ropa rota, junto a un trípode que sostenía una filmadora que estaba grabando.

-Mira chiquita - Dijo sacándose sus bóxer. Dios esto dolería y todo gracias a mi confianza.

- ¡Por favor! – Volví a lloriquear.

- Nada de por favor - Dijo sentándose arriba mío.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?.

- Una sola cosa: hacerte mía, veelo del lado buena pequeñita - Dijo mientras comenzaba a apretar diferentes partes de mi anatomía mientras yo gritaba de dolor - Ya no serás virgen...

- ¡Déjame!.

Otra bofetada más y comenzó mi tortura.

-¡Pagaras! - Gritó mientras se paraba y se arrodillaba sobre mi cara.

Me obligo a complacerlo de la peor manera!. Luego de humillarme de tal manera se sentó sobre mi y yo solo quería que alguien viniera a socorrerme "¡Papá!" grité para luego sentí un dolor inmenso en la parte baja de mi estomago. Yo gritaba de dolor, él me hacia sufrir de todas formas, me pegaba, me zamarreaba y lo peor me robó mi virginidad de la peor manera.

- Carne fresca -Me dijo y me lamió la cara me desamarro, me vendo los ojos y me tiró a la calle y se marcho.

Me dolía todo mi cuerpo, tenia frío me dolía toda mi entre pierna y mis senos, mi labio sangraba y tenia una corta hilera de sangre entre mis piernas, todo era mi culpa, nunca debí haberme emborrachado.

¿Qué hora seria?, ¿me encontrarían?, ¿donde estaba?, me sentía agotada, comencé a caminar, salí del callejón en el que el me había tirado desnuda y desvalida, provocándome una herida en mi cabeza logrando que me sangrara.

- Ojala mi padre me encuentre - Rogé.

Comencé a caminar y sentí como me desvanecía cayendo en la vereda de un sector de mala calaña que se encontraba abandonado y sucio.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Canutos:<em>****_son unas especies de mostacillas o perlas peuqnisimas que son mas largitas de lo normal como de 1 cm de largo y da la impresion de tener palitos pegados a las prendas._**

_**Julieta: Buneo es como el tipico vestido de Julieta Strapple con la parte de los pechos negro y lo demas rojo hasta las rodillas "julieta" e suna agenda.**_

_Bueno por si alguna omitio la parte luego de la fiesta les digo "Violaron a Nessi"._

_Si Se que la hice sufrir pero que es una historia sin el drama?._

_Bueno muchicimas gracias a todas las que me han dejado sus reviews por que son mi unica paga y enserio que la agradesco, no exicte nada mejor que ver el correo y ver los favoritos las alerta y lo reviews. Gracias a cada una de las que me agregaron a fav tmbn y si no pude responder siertos reviews debe ser que se me pasaron Lo Siento._

_Besos_

_Nos Leemos_

**_~Kony~_**


	6. 6 capitulo Recuperando Conciencia

**_Bueno chicas y chicos, aquí les dejo el 6 capitulo de esta historia, debo pedir disculpas, se que no me perdonaran algunas personas pero debo contarles bien las cosas, Mi beta entro a trabajar y demoro un poco, no es que demorara meses sino un poquito mas además de que me fui de vacaciones por 2 semanas y ahora no encontraba el archivo, pero quí les tengo el Cap, el otro cap ya lo tengo terminado es solo cosa de que mi beta lo revise y listo. También para las personas que leen Biologia a Domicilio les cuento que ya tengo el 2 Cap lo suvire cunado este beteado y Milagro nuestro pequeño y gran milagro tambine el cap n° 3 lo subo hoy o mañana, espero que comprendan y no as molesto más._**

**_ A leer!_**

* * *

><p><strong>*-:. Recuperando Conciencia .:-*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

-Amor, ¿a que hora irás a buscar a Nessie? Se supone que deberías comenzar a ir a correr en una media hora más-Preguntó mi esposa.

-Aún no lo decido, es que ¿y si les doy permiso hasta que cierren?

-No lo sé, es su primera vez, no creo que dure mucho, y si se embriagaron, conozco a Renesmee y se que es capaz de embriagarse, tu sabes es como Alice de loca e irresponsable como Emmett-buen punto tocaba mi esposa, mi hija, era un poco irresponsable en lo que se trataba a diversión y además era muy confiada.

-Ok, tienes razón, ya decidí, a las tres voy a buscarla

-Te amo, siempre buscas que se divierta pero a la vez eres muy sobre protector-dijo y me besó muy tiernamente. Amo a esta mujer.

Nos estábamos besando y decidimos ir a la casa grande. Íbamos corriendo mi móvil sonó, Alice, ¿que querría ella?, ¿el intruso acaso? Corrí más rápido dejando a mi Bella atrás.

-Al...-ni siquiera alcancé a terminar una palabra y ella me bombardeo con sus visiones.

_Yo descontrolado, por el olor de mi hija...yo corriendo hacia ella, me guiaba de su olor...borrón...borrón...Bella sollozando...borrón._

-Nessie - susurré choqueado - ¡¿Qué le pasó Alice!-Grité exaltado.

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿que le pasa a mi hija? - preguntó una Bella angustiada.

- No se, es que yo corría guiado por su olor y luego muchos borrones y luego aparecías sollozando, ¡no sé!

Salí corriendo de la casa, tomé el Porshe de Alice, se que iría más rápido corriendo, pero tenia que atender a mi hija y necesitaba correr por la ciudad, era muy arriesgado; sentí como la puerta de copiloto se abría, entro Carlisle y por los asientos de atrás mi amor.

-¡Arranca! - gritó Bella.

El camino se me hizo eterno, sobrepasé los 300 Km./hrs. hasta que llegamos a la puerta de la disco, olí y olí, hasta encontrar el olor de Nahuel, ¡¿como mierda que se separaron?

Entre corriendo. Busque a Nahuel hasta que lo encontré en plena escena: besándose con un chico. Lo tomé de la polera, lo separé bruscamente y lo tomé de la muñeca para jalarlo y llevarlo al auto.

-Sígueme en el auto Bella, tienes que estar con Nahuel, con mi padre rastrearemos a Nessie.

Todo era horrible el olor a sangre, el fluido de mi hija, todo era tan horrible, ¿por qué?, ¿cómo?, ¿qué le hicieron?, ¿quien? Todas esas preguntas rondaban en mi mente mientras que con mi padre seguíamos el olor de la sangre tan peculiar de mi hija.

_"¿Lo sientes?"_ me pregunto mi padre mentalmente.

-Si, no más de quinientos metros-no pasaron ni un minuto y ese barrio cada vez empeoraba más quedaba poco ya divisaba la silueta de mi hija pero todo se me hacia eterno.

¡No Dios mío!, ¡¿Qué le hicieron a mi hija?, estaba desnuda llena de hematomas, sangraba su cara y su...entrepierna. Un feroz gruñido salió de mi boca al comprender que le había pasado a mi hija. La tomé en brazos y el sonido de las llantas mientras el auto paraba se sintió al lado mío.

-¡No! - apenas dijo mi esposa al bajar del auto y ver como se encontraba nuestra hija.

- Todo es mi culpa - comenzó a decir Nahuel- ¡todo es mi culpa! – repetía mientras acomodábamos a Nessie en el asiento trasero del auto- ¡todo es mi culpa!

- Nahuel, hijo, tu no eres culpable de esta desgracia - dijo mi padre apoyando su mano en el hombro de Nahuel.

- No Carlisle, si yo no me hubiera ido a la planta de arriba esto no hubiera ocurrido-volvió a culparse el chico.

Ya habíamos acomodado a Nessie en el asiento trasero, Bella la tapo con su chaqueta y mi padre con una manta que había traído. Salimos del barrio en el auto a una velocidad rápida pero disimulada, al lado mío de copiloto iba Nahuel que lloraba y que solo pensaba _"es mi culpa"_, atrás iba mi padre y Bella con la cabeza de nuestra hija en su regazo, mientras que las piernas estaban en las piernas de mi padre.

- Nahuel, no te culpes - dije mientras conducía -nada ha sido tu culpa, solo...quiero que me digas que es lo que sabes.

- Entramos al recinto hablamos un momento, y luego nos separamos por que yo quería ir a la planta de arriba y ella quería estar en la planta de abajo, pero si yo hubiera estado al pendiente de ella con lo que se refiere al oído, nada hubiera pasado, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando salió, ¡ni con quien!- dijo afligido - Edward, en serio, discúlpame, sé que tengo parte de culpa en todo esto, si no hubiera estado con ese chico, yo estaría con ella y contigo de regreso a la mansión. Todo es mi culpa, solo pido que aceptes mis disculpas, pero sé que no merezco tu perdón.

- Nahuel, nade tiene la culpa solo ese bastardo - le repetí.

- Nahuel, hijo, nada ha sido tu culpa, estas desgracias ocurren, todas las noches en estos recintos.

El camino a casa se me hizo casi eterno y de vez en cuando mi padre revisaba el estado de salud de mi hija. Bella sollozaba, y yo lloraba pero sin lágrimas.

Al llegara afuera de casa, Jacob junto a Rosalía nos esperaban. Esme y Alice estaba dentro preparando el baño caliente en la bañera, que le había pedido Carlisle diez minutos antes de llegar.

Me bajé del auto junto a los demás, abrí la puerta de atrás y saque cuidadosamente a mi hija de los asientos de atrás. Todos estaban como piedras, Rosalie y Jacob no se movían, sus caras eran de horror, Nahuel, Bella y mi padre también se bajaron del auto dejándolo abierto. Entré a la casa luego de que Jacob abriera la puerta, todo me siguieron y adentro nos topamos con Emmett y Jasper que solo reaccionaron a acercarse a nosotros y seguirnos escaleras arriba, en el baño solo entramos Bella, mi padre y yo y nos encontramos con mi madre y mi hermana.

-¡Oh, Dios! - dijo tapándose la boca Esme al ver el deplorable estado de su nieta.

- ¡¿Pe-pero como no lo vi? - Alice, una de las que más se sentía culpable por no haber visto a mi hija con Nahuel.

- Sabes que no puedes, hija - la consoló Carlisle.

Mi madre junto a mi hermana salieron.

Desvestimos a mi hija con sumo cuidado los tres y la dejamos en el agua caliente, sabíamos que ella no sentiría mucho la temperatura, pero le serviría como un relajante.

- Carlisle, temo por ella, su entrepierna sangraba, papá -dije arrodillándome en una esquina y escondía mi cabeza entre mis manos, mientras Bella acariciaba a mi hija con ternura.

- Sabes lo que eso significa - se arrodilló frente a mi y posó su mano derecha en mi hombro izquierdo -no hay manera de volver atrás, por lo menos esta aquí con nosotros y...viva - apenas articuló la última palabra - iré a buscar mis instrumentos médicos y vuelvo.

Durante ese par de segundo que mi padre salió los aproveche para pararme y acomodarme al lado de mi mujer.

- Sabes que ella es fuerte, que estará bien...-apenas articuló Bella.

- Sólo nos queda esperar a que despierte.

- Cinco minutos - se escuchó una voz cantarina pero triste en el comedor - en cinco minutos despertará.

- Pero... ¿cómo?, ¿quien?, si ella es más fuerte que todo humano - expuso Bella - eso no lo comprendo, por que no existía ningún olor a vampiro.

- Sólo ella sabe, pero no debemos presionarla.

- Pero su transformación, debería tener más fuerza, aún no me lo explico, como si ella ya es casi una vampira...-susurró mi amada.

- Permiso-dijo mi padre entrando.

**Renesmee POV. **

Frío, algo frío sentía que recorría mi cabeza de forma tierna, me sentía como en el cielo... ¿estaré muerta?, me sentía rara, comencé a abrir los ojos lentamente y sentí un brillo que me segaba pero cada vez veía mejor...pero todo dolía...todo...

-Mi pequeña - sentí que alguien sollozaba.

-Mamá -dije al reconocer esa voz.

-descansa, sé que sientes dolor.

_- "¿papá, que me ocurrió?"._

- No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta.

_- "Dime, que...ocurre, ¿por qué mi madre llora?"._ Cuestionaba mentalmente a mi padre mientras mantenía mis ojos cerrados.

- Descansa- esa voz, yo la conocía.

-Abuelo-susurré.

Me sentía perdida, me refiero...no sabía, no recordaba que me había pasado; reconocía el lugar donde me encontraba, en el baño principal, en la tina, y a mi lado, Mami, Papi y mi Abuelo.

Quería abrir los ojos pero estaban tan pesados, me dolían, me punzaban al igual que otras partes de mi cuerpo. Mi cabeza sentía que explotaría, mis muñecas y mis tobillos, mi entrepierna y mis mejillas, todo eso dolía, ¿qué me había ocurrido?

Comencé recordar que ocurrió desde que entre a la disco...

_Flash-back_

_Yo bebía con un chico corpulento-laguna mental-estaba en una cama amarrada y él...me violaba hasta arrojarme en una calle-oscuridad…_

_Fin Flash-back_

Sentí, como lágrimas salían de mis ojos mientras los abría y lo que veía me dejaba mal, mi madre con mi abuelo mirándome con la cara descompuesta, mi padre...con ojos negros se paró rápidamente y golpeó la pared.

Dejó un agujero inmenso.

Él rugía y sabía que sólo quería ir a darle caza, pero no, todo fue mi culpa por eso me pasó ésto el sólo se tentó. Si quería algo le pondría demanda aunque sabría que no serviría de mucho y que ni siquiera la podríamos poner pero...no le darían caza. Está bien que haya hecho algo horrible y conmigo además pero no seria capaz de cargar en mi espalda con mochila tan grande como la muere de una persona que al fin y al cabo las pagaría completamente, por que creo en el _Karma._

-¡Papá!-grité cuando me percaté de que había salido corriendo.

Me puse a ver bien la situación yo estaba en la bañera y estaba siendo observada por mi abuelo y mi madre preocupados viendo por donde se había ido mi padre y mis tíos asomados en la puerta.

Estaba desnuda no quería que vieran mi cuerpo así que me acosté para que las espumas me taparan y me sonrojé fuertemente.

-Ness, ¿estas bien cariño?-preguntó mi madre luego de que mi padre se marchara.

-Me duele todo el cuerpo-y al decir eso fue cuando volví a recordar lo que me había ocurrido y nuevamente mi rostro estaba llenos de lágrimas.

Mi abuelito les dedicó una mirada a todos y se fueron al living.

-Mamá...mi padre ya no me quiere-dije hecha un mar de lágrimas.

-No digas eso...el sólo se enfureció nada más.

-¡Es que, él vio lo que me ocurrió y leyó mi mente y se enojó conmigo por lo que pensaba, él no querrá verme jamás, y Jake tampoco, nadie me verá bien ahora, mamá!-mis sollozos no paraban era horrible no poder para de llorar y tan desgarradoramente-.¡no me abandones también!

-¡¿Pero amor por que dices eso?-preguntó mi abuelito.

-¡Por que Jake no me querrá tocar nunca y menos verme, mi padre ya me dejó y sólo me quedas tú no, me dejen sola!

-Nessie, amor nadie te ha dejado-intentaba explicar mi madre, pero yo no caería en sus redes.

-Bella, ve a buscar a Edward, él solo te escuchará a ti y todo debe ser por la transformación-comento mi abuelo por el llanto sin motivo, mientras mi madre salía del baño.

-Quiero salir de la bañera-dije.

-Te daré privacidad en el cesto tienes ropa y tu pijama, ahí tu verás.

Mi abuelo salió del baño y yo sólo atiné a dejar escurrir toda el agua, me daba vergüenza que él me viera desnuda, adoraba eso de ésta familia, pero no quería que nadie viera mi demacrado cuerpo, así que fui a mi habitación y saqué unos pantalones largos, unas botas bucaneras, una polera manga larga azul con blanco y un pañuelo que tapara todo mi cuerpo, por que no me quería poner el short y el top que me habían dejado, me aplique corrector en la cara, luego base y sombra morada en los ojos, delineador negro, un poco de brillo labial rojo y por último un sombrero que me hiciera sombra para lo ojos. En conclusión parecía una agente en cubierta, pero me tapaba casi todo, excepto la cara, pero que ni se notaban mis magulladuras gracias al maquillaje.

Salí de mi cuarto y vi el reloj de mi muñeca, eran las siete de la mañana. Bajé las escaleras lentamente, me sentía incomoda, me costaba caminar. Al llegar al living todos me esperaban en parejas excepto mis padres; mi papá no estaba, me sentí fatal, él ya no me quería, ¿quien querría a una hija toda demacrada?, si no me equivoco nadie. Sentía en mi corazón un agujero que sabia quien lo provocaba.

Jacob.

Lo necesitaba en este mismo instante, necesitaba de sus cálidos brazos rodeando mi cuerpo, mi cintura, mi todo.

-Hija, lo siento-apareció mi padre, por el ventanal de atrás-lo siento, en serio, yo...no quise no pensé bien las cosas, perdóname-rogaba mientras se acercaba a mi, lentamente...como si temiera mi reacción.

No esperé más y corrí lo más rápido que el dolor me permitió y me lancé a sus brazos como cuando era una bebé.

-Te amo, perdóname tú a mí, todo fue mi culpa, yo provoqué todo, si yo no hubiera sido una inútil, nada hubiera sucedido y tu no estarías a punto de asesinar a un...una persona-se me hizo difícil hablar de él, de decir hombre, sólo con pensar en que con esa palabra me refería a él mi piel se erizaba y mis nervios me atacaban.

Sentía mi cuerpo temblar en los brazos de mi padre y todo volvía a mi mente. Me alejé rápidamente de él; me recordaba mucho a ese tipo, sabía que era mi padre pero era inevitable temerle. Él comenzó a acercarse lentamente a mi, mi abuelo lo seguía; era extraño saber que eran mi familia pero de igual manera les temía, temía que algo me hicieran, que quisieran tocarme, que quisieran examinarme; temía a sus manos y sus palabras. Comencé a alterarme y sentía ponzoña en mi boca, si se aceraban atacaría, pero ellos eran mi familia, pero ellos eran y son hombres capaces de causarme temor y dolor con sus manos y sus palabras.

-¡No se acerquen!-escuché a mi tía Alice advertirles mientras se ponía a mi defensiva, la seguían mi madre con mi tía Rose.

- Nessie, cariño-dijo Edward estirando su mano a mi cuerpo.

-¡NO!-dije poniéndome en posición de ataque y llorando.

-Edward, aléjate, ella está muy alterada-escuché que decía Jasper a lo lejos.

Si daban un paso o hacían un movimiento que fuera dirigido hacia mi persona los atacaría, no permitiría que esta vez alguien me hiciera daño.

-¡Soy tu padre, no alguien!-gritó furioso Edward al leer mi mente.

-¡Eres un puto hombre!-le grité antes de saltar a su cuello.

-¡No!-gritaron cuando me lancé.

Llegué donde él e intenté arrancarle un brazo, todos ellos me querían atrapar, me podrían hacer daño, era mejor prevenir, a veces la familia no es lo que uno cree, o no es lo más seguro, y yo no permitiría que ellos me hicieran daño. Le clavé mis colmillos en su ante-brazo derecho a Edward y éste gritó fuertemente mientras que de un sólo manotazo me apartó y me lanzó lejos. Yo tenía menos fuerza que él, pero no era una cobarde y pelearía por mi integridad.

Me paré rápidamente mientras a él lo tomaban dos hombres más para que parara, pero yo no desperdicio mi oportunidad así que me lancé y le arranqué el brazo derecho que tenía libre. Pero justo antes de que siguiera una voz me detuvo junto a sus fuertes brazos.

- Detente-me susurró esta persona al oído, su aliento y su voz fueron un calmante para mí y toda la ponzoña y rabia que tenía dentro de mi, se esfumó junto al temor a las personas que se encontraban frente a mi.

-Jake-susurré.

-Por favor, cariño, detente, es tu padre no le hagas más daño, todos son buenos-dijo mientras me giraba para que yo quedara frente a él.

Sus ojos café y su pelo corto hicieron que me perdiera en su mirada, sus facciones lo había extrañado demasiado, el me había detenido de hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiría toda mi vida.

-Jake-volví a susurrar, ya habiendo comprendido todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor y lo abracé lo más fuerte posible que mi dolor me permitiera. A pesar de yo recuperarme más rápido de lo normal, no lo hacia con la rapidez de los lobos o los vampiro, demoraba casi la mitad de lo que demoraba un humano promedio.

-Nessie, corazón-sollozó él en mi hombro a la vez que me abrazaba.

-Jake-lloré-. Te necesité mucho, te necesito, oh, Jake, te necesito-repetía una y otra vez en mi mar de lágrimas.

-Nessie, corazón, discúlpame-lloraba junto a mi.

-No Jake, yo fui la estúpida, te necesito conmigo.

Luego de un par de palabras más con Jake, recuperé mi razón, no les temía a mis tíos, a mi padre y abuelo, me sentía tranquila sabía que nadie me haría daño. Nahuel se había marchado por que Joam había sido llamado al ejército y acepto, Nahuel intentó controlarlo, pero tuvo que cuidar a sus hermanas.

Ya ha pasado una semana desde el peor día de mi vida. Y con Jacob, ahora éramos igual de amigos que antes pero bueno ahora somos más unidos y hemos dormido todos estos días en la casa Cullen juntos en la que era la habitación de mis padres.

-Ness, te quiero demasiado-susurró Jacob antes de que me quedara dormida en sus brazos, aquellos que me resguardaban todas las noches y todos los días de todo mal, aquellos que me brindaban amor, tranquilidad y un satisfacción enorme, aquellos calientes brazos que tanto quería del hombre que amo. Si del hombre que amo.

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias por leer y a todas esas chicas que me han dados sus reviews a:<em>

_Nikki-koy_

_Romynni_

_Regina Baechler_

_Ligia Rodriguez_

_Alis Cullen Swan_

_y a mi amiga que he conocido a quí en este mundo de FF _

_Jossy Dawson Cullen_

_~Kony~_


End file.
